Percy Jackson reads the Dying Ember
by Milk of Awesomeness
Summary: When a book falls in front of the Olympians, they are relieved to see that it's not the PJo books... again. Instead, its from an alternate universe, where everything is different. What will occur inside these mystery books, and how will the gods and demi-gods react to it.
1. Intro

**Okay, so, I'm currently writing my own book about Greek Mythology, only I'm using different stuff than PJO, so I thought it would be fun to do one of those "Reading the books" things, but instead of the Percy Jackson char. reading PJO or HoO I decided to have them read my book, The Dying Ember. I'll update the chapters throughout the time I spend writing the book as well, because it's not completely finished yet.**

It was the winter solstice, and the gods were fighting. Just before the twins were able to shoot each other, however, 15 children fell from the sky. Hestia quickly conjured up a large mattress for them to land on.

The gods scanned the ones closest to their thrones. The first one, a girl, had dark blond hair and brown eyes. She looked about 14. Next to her was a boy with blonde hair and grey eyes. Behind him was another boy, this one with red hair and green eyes. The one next to him, a girl with short blonde hair, glowered at him. Next to her, was another boy, this one with light brown hair.

A dark-skinned boy sat behind them, and sitting next to him was a girl about 15, with olive-toned skin and black hair. Beside her, was another red haired boy, and to his right was a blonde haired-blue eyed boy of about 19. At his side was an Asian girl of about 15. Another boy, with brown hair and brown eyes, sat on her other side.

In the far back of the group of children, was four more figures, a girl with chestnut brown hair, a girl with short black hair, a girl with pale brown hair, and a boy with white-blond hair.

"Who the Hades are you?" Zeus thundered.

"Where are we?" Asked the boy with light brown hair.

"I think we're on Olympus." Mumbled another one.

"But the gods don't look like that." Said the boy with the blonde hair and grey eyes.

The twelve Olympians, Hades, and Hestia all exchanged glances, and then a note, and a book, hit Ares in the head. "Not again. Please! No more reading about Sea Spawn's child. I already _know_ of his adventures."

"Just read the note." Athena told him.

Dear Olympians. These 15 children come from an alternate universe. You will read about their adventures.

Signed,

Milky Awesomeway

P.S. Some of these children are dead, and will go back to the Underworld when they die in the books

"What kind of name is Milky Awesomeway ?" Aphrodite screamed in disgust. The others were relieved that they didn't have to, once again, read about a missing lightning bolt. That got repetitive. Especially now, when everything that had happened in those books have already occurred.

"So, an alternate universe. I guess we look different to them then." Athena said, remembering that one of the children, who looked a bit like one of her children, with their blond hair and grey eyes, had stated that the Olympians looked much different. "So we should introduce ourselves as well." As the fourteen gods said their names the 15 children watched with anxiety.

"And now, your names." Zeus pointed at the first girl, indicating that she start.

"Sunny Kayo"

"Cohen Severence"

"Kye O'Malley"

"Mouse Bragdon"

"Moss Bragdon"

"Milo Swift"

"Arsinoë Thlipsakis" She sounded very nervous, Athena realized, but decided not to dwell on it.

"Brandt Leonard"

"Günther Krause"

"Xanthene Chow"

"Zuko Sanchez"

"Demi Clementz"

"Juliet Ore"

"Leah Hunt"

"Wyn Everest"

"Your godly parents?"

"Minor gods, sir." The girl who'd introduced herself as Mouse said. A few of the Olympians sneered, wondering why minor demi-gods were_ so_ important for.

"Very well. Let's begin."

"Wait." The girl named Leah said. She turned to the boy named Kye and whispered something in his ear.

"Do you seriously think they'll agree to that?" Kye answered back.

"Agree to what."

"Kye is the son of Inyx, goddess of the love charm. He can change appearances so you can look however he wants. It drains him though, to do it to someone else, but he can."

"And you want to change our appearances so we look more like we do in your dimension." Athena reasoned. The demi-gods nodded. "Very well."

Kye closed his eyes and after a few seconds, the gods looked different. Hades, Zeus, Dionysus , and Apollo looked normal, although Apollo's hair was more curly. Aphrodite's eyes were muddy brown, and instead of her physical appearance changing form person to person, everyone saw her with red hair and a pink streak on the side of her hair.

Athena had blonde hair instead of black; Demeter's hair had also changed from its original black color, to a light brown. Hermes now had blonde hair. Other's had changed in their eye colors. Hera now had blue eyes instead of brown. Hephaestus had hazel eyes rather than brown. Ares had red eyes as usual, but they weren't filled with fire. Instead, his irises were crimson, and the white part of his eye was black smoke. No one was sure which eye color was less scary.

The other four gods in the room were drastically changed. Hestia now had fire-red hair and chocolate brown eyes. Artemis had short-silver, wavy hair and forest green eyes. And finally, instead of sea-green eyes and messy-black hair, Poseidon now had sandy blonde hair and eyes as blue as the ocean.

"Are we going to read?" Athena asked eagerly.

"Not yet." Her father said. "Children. I believe you were supposed to bow before us when you first got here."

"Most of the children automatically bowed before Zeus, but three of them hesitated. Arsinoë, Sunny, and Kye all hesitated. Only Athena noticed Sunny's quick glance her way, as if asking for her permission. Arsinoë was the next to bow, but not to Lord Zeus.

"I thought they said they were children of minor gods." The Lord of the Sky complained. "Seeing who the girl had bowed to. I remember a certain demi-god by the name of Perseus doing this exact thing. And whose child was he?"

"And why don't you blast this girl in front of you like you tried to do to my children." The Lord of the Underworld retorted.

"Well, they are from an alternate universe. Maybe there wasn't an oath on the Styx then." Athena reasoned. "Besides, the oath was dissolved, so does it matter?"

"Maybe not." Zeus agreed. "So, Arsinoë. Are you a child of Poseidon?"

"No sir."

"Then why didn't you bow to me like you are supposed to do?" He was trying to control his anger, knowing from personal experience during these "Reading random books" sessions, that blasting rude demi-gods during the time they were together was frowned upon... by everyone.

"I can not show signs of disrespect to my patron god." The child explained. "Bowing to another god first while he is in the room is disrespect."

"So, champion of Kelp Head, "Athena said. "Why don't you read first?" Arsinoë grabbed the book and started to read.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ares napped on his Olympus throne, completely oblivious to the council meeting taking place around him.**

"What have I told you about that?" Zeus yelled at him.

**Athena sighed in irritation, wondering why her father didn't just zap the war god with his lightning bolt. **

**She definitely would've. **

**As she had permission to use it, **"I do, don't I?" She said, her tone scaring most of the people in the room.

"You better not!" Ares screamed at her.

**The only thing standing in her way was the fact that her father's speech was way too interesting to detract her attention. **

**At the beginning of the meeting, Zeus's monotonous speech **

"my speeches are not boring!" **had driven Apollo and Hermes to boredom, wondering whether they would ever be able to actually speak. The blond-haired duo were anxious to get the meeting over with early, before the **_**thing **_**was set to occur. **

"What are you two planning?"

**Poseidon had taking it upon himself to devise a new game as he waited for his brother to **_**kindly **_**stop talking. He created little droplets of water and flicked them towards the base of Athena's throne, **

At this point in the story, said goddess glared at said god.

**annoying the wisdom goddess even more. When he screwed up his aim and hit her leg instead of her chair, she sent a fierce glare his way, before turning her eyes back on her father, clearly the only one not bothered by the anti-climactic speech. In fact, the grey-eyed goddess appeared to be embracing it. **

**Zeus droned on and on, unaware that Athena was the only one still listening. Aphrodite, lounged on her throne, looking deeply in thought, twirling her auburn hair around her finger. **

**Dionysus held a bottle of wine up to his lips, **

"Wait, I'm allowed to have wine! Can I go to their universe? "**finding the alcohol to be more pleasurable than listening to his father's talk. **

"It definitely is." **Artemis moved restlessly in her chair, unable to find a comfortable position. She contemplated going off to hunt and skipping the meeting. She was positive no one would notice. Over half the council were already starting to droop their eyelids. **

**Holding a platter with food and drink, leaning against a wall, a six year old girl stood, her straight, blond hair pulled back to keep her hair out of the nectar on the plate. Her sparkling blue eyes lit with the innocence that would be expected on such a young soul. **

"Hebe?" asked one of the gods. One of the demi-gods nodded.

**She held on the dish carefully, knowing that it was important that she did not spill the nectar that sat upon her plate, or drop ambrosia on the filthy throne room floor. Her eyes flickered to the other side of the room, glancing at the other cupbearer. **

**The golden haired boy glanced back at her with eyes like chocolate, and she knew from other gods both female and male alike that he would taste just as sweet, but she felt no temptation in shifting her appearance to gain ten years to test this. Men, even as beautiful as Ganymede, did not interest the goddess. **

"what about Hercules, her husband?" Aphrodite asked, wondering if she'd lost another godly supporter to _Artemis._

**The boy smiled at her, causing her to send a wide grin back. **

**Finally, Apollo spoke up. "Father," Lord Zeus glanced up.**

"**There is some important information Hermes and I have to tell you." This was about the time that Ares awoke from his slumber. **

**Hermes stood up, shaking a bit as he did so, in worry that Zeus would smite him with his bolt. The god made it all the way past the Lord of the Sky's throne and started to write on a board they had placed back there. **** He****wrote****:****η θλίψης της Κρήτης έχει επιστρέψει από τους νεκρούς****.****Athena read aloud, "The Grief of Crete has returned from the dead." **

"The what?" They all asked in unison.

"You'll see." Was the demi-gods only reply.

**It wasn't even the worst thing they had to share,**

That didn't sound good anyways." One of the gods mused.

"It wasn't that bad." Mouse mumbled.

**but everyone reacted to it. ****"Impossible." Hephaestus muttered under his breath, and several other members of the Olympian Council gasped. **

** "I told you we should have killed her from the start." Ares groaned, "Instead, what do you do? Freeze the girl in ice." One look from Athena told him that she agreed, just as she had when the threat occurred. **

"**When was she released?" **

"**We don't know." **

"**Not even you, Apollo? I thought you were the all-knowing god of prophecies." **

"I am. This is not good."

"**I say, kill her." Ares screamed in rage.**

"**Will you shut up! I thought we all agreed that **_**your**_** vote **_**doesn't**_** count when we are discussing whether to kill someone or let them live." Poseidon yelled back, grabbing for his trident.**

"Surprisingly, I agree with Kelp-Head. Ares shouldn't be allowed to vote on that." Athena said. "He will vote for destruction whether or not it's for a good cause.

"I'll think about it. "Zeus told her.

"**I thought the only reason you agreed to let her live was because Owl Face wanted her killed." Ares retorted. **

"**Partially, yes. I always take into account Athena's decision when deciding something. I still hate her for taking Athens from me, and then she made my girlfriend hideous. Athena scowled at him **

"As she was now."

**But the so called, "Grief of Crete" was five. Why Owl Face wanted her killed is a wonder to me. Besides, I thought it was Athena's duty to protect heroes or something like that." **

"It is?"

"**It is." Athena replied. "But she is **_**not **_**a hero, and Poseidon, I still hate you for what you and your girlfriend did to my temple. Disgusting! And what in Hades were you planning to call Athens anyway, if they **_**had **_**chosen **_**you**_**?" **

"**I don't know…"**

"I do too. Atlantis!"

"Your house is called Atlantis, stupid."

"**Exactly, Fish-Sticks."**

"Fish-Sticks, huh? I think I like that one better!"

"**Wait," Someone spoke up. "Someone has to have been blocking the Misery of Crete from Apollo, but who…" **

"That's what we want to know!"

"**And there's something even worse." Hermes stated, while the room wondered what could be worse than that. "We have an issue." He glanced at the nectar on Ganymede's tray. Before he could continue Demeter and Hera falling from their thrones and passing out. Hestia, cross-legged on the ground in front of the hearth, fell over and followed suit. **

"Said Goddesses glowered at the book."

"**What the Hades?" **

"Why is it always me!"

"**Maybe it was father's horrible speeches." **

Said god glared.

**Dionysus mumbled, reading a magazine dedicated just to wine. **

"I would love that! Could I…"

"No! You are not getting one for Christmas!"

The demi-gods exchanged glances, thinking it strange that the gods celebrated Christian holidays. ** He took a sip of nectar from his goblet, before passing out himself.**

"**The nectar's been poisoned!" Screamed someone. **

"**This is serious. I recognize this. It is a specific potion that only Hecate herself, or one of her attendants, could pull off. For two weeks they will lie there unconscious until an antidote can be delivered. After fourteen days, they will die, god or not." Athena said. "It was probably the Grief of Crete who did it." Artemis and Poseidon glanced at each other. **

**Hermes pointed to the hearth. "When that fire goes out. We will be out of time." **

Everyone shivered. Apollo spoke, "Wow, you're almost as dramatic as our father." Hermes grinned.

"**So, only Hecate, or someone she taught herself, could pull this off, but she wouldn't consider doing this, would she?" Artemis asked.**

"Yes, she would." The god all said in unison, remembering how she had joined the Titans during the second titan war.

"**No, she wouldn't. It doesn't sound like something she would do, but someone she trained could very well pull it off too, if they were skilled enough." **

"**I talked with my newest oracle," Apollo spoke gravely. "It was advised that this mission should be handled by minor demi-gods."**

And that was you people?" They nodded.

"Why did we need fifteen heroes for this?"

**Everyone looked at Apollo, taking in the words too ridiculous to digest. Ares sputtered, "What? Surely Emery could do just f—"**

"Who?"

"Your kid, Lord Ares." Milo said.

"**You shut up about Emery, sleazebag." Aphrodite scolded him to everyone's shock. "I'm tired of hearing you talk about her day in and day out. You're supposed to be mine, not **_**that woman's**_**." **

"You sound like Hera."

"**Now you know how I felt when you—" Hephaestus started to say, but was cut off by a glare from Aphrodite. **

Hephaestus smirked. "I like alternate-me."

"**Ares, go to Enyo and ask for minor demi-gods. Hephaestus, go with him." The two immediately started to object, Artemis laughed, somehow finding it hilarious. **

"My sister? Laughing."

"Shut up Apollo."

**Athena looked at her father incredulously. "Are you sure that was a smart idea?"**

"**Hermes, go with them." **

**Meanwhile, in Albania, the demi-gods were training in a camp barely big enough to hold the hundred or so half-gods that occupied it, and then a training grounds on top of that. **

"That camp sounds horrid. Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter are far larger than that."

**The invisible dome around the camp blocked out potential threats, but a few of the children still distrusted the idea that it was entirely safe. **

"As they should." Athena muttered, remembering when Luke poisoned Thalia's tree.

**Seventeen-year-old Emery Yoshimura, daughter of Ares, clung onto her scimitar sword as she smirked at her defeated opponent. The challenger, a son of Apollo, glared at her.**

"**I'm the daughter of Ares. I always win at this game." Emery pointed out, noticing his disappointment. **

"**Whatever. At least I can still walk away with the knowledge that no matter what you do, I will still kick your ass at archery." **

Apollo laughed. "Its most like true too. Ares is too dumb to handle a bow."

"**And any poetry competition in the next 3 months." One of the masculine spectators called out. The twenty-year-old archer rolled his eyes, before leaning down to kiss Emery on the lips. She kissed him back willingly.**

"Aw, are they together?" Aphrodite squealed when one of the demi-gods answered 'yes.'

**Emery's sword kept a lot of potential spar partners at bay, the 2-foot-long curved obsidian blade was terrifying when pressed again anyone's neck. It was given to her when she turned seven by Ares and the skills she'd acquired over the years it was in her possession were just as deadly as the sword looked. **

**In the crowd watching was Leah Hunt, daughter of Nereus, the old man of the sea. **

Leah smiled. "First mentioned, yeah!"

**Being the child of a minor god the seventeen-year-old was often overlooked for quests, but she was also considered one of the most talented demi-gods of the recent generation of heroes, having inherited her father's shape-shifting abilities. **

**Wyn Everest **

"Second!"

**attacked a dummy with his mace, before glancing at the sparring couple. The spikes on his mace were made out of sharp icicles that never melted or broke: a must-have for a son of the snow goddess. Bored out of his mind, he used his powers to freeze an ant on the ground, and then applied enough pressure to the dummy with ice that it blew up. **

**Zuko Sanchez flipped a coin around in his hand. He sat on a rock, watching the fight in boredom. Next to him sat Xanthene Chow, a 15-year-old girl with raven locks and chocolate brown eyes. Zuko knew she was from China, but he didn't remember where. **

"Zuko." Xanthene complained. "I keep telling you, I'm from Xiamen."

"Sorry?"

**Zuko's mother was the minor goddess of orderly conduct,**

"Eunomia" **and Xanthene's mother was the goddess of peace, **"Eirene"** so they got along well. **

**A rumble shook the whole camp. Zuko and Xanthene looked at each other, knowing what that meant. A god had arrived. **

"Dramatic, much."

Just then, a blue light covered the room. When it left, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo, and Thalia Grace were there.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Okay, the Grief of Crete. Who that is(obviously a she) will be revealed later on in the book. Do you want to know who the Grief of Crete is earlier on in the story, or when it's actually revealed in the story? **_

_**What I mean by that is. Should I spoil the surprise by having the demi-gods talk about it or should I wait until after they read about it. Anyway, as we go through the story, tell me what you **_

_**a.) think about the book/reading**_

_**b.) if you see any errors. (I have one moment in the intro where I wrote Sea Spawn's child instead of Sea Spawn. Don't know what I was thinking.**_

_**c.) theories on the Grief of Crete/theories on other stuff or things you want explained**_

_**d.) chapter titles for my book**_


	3. AN

_**I have to rewrite The Dying Ember, which means I obviously have to rewrite this. I won't update for a while, but when I do I suggest rereading chapter 1. **_


End file.
